Chipmunk Rush
by Mr.iTaLL
Summary: Have you ever seen August Rush..Well this is the chipmunk version! The 3rd CHAPTER IS UP THE BABY!
1. Sneak PeakProlouge

Hello!! This is my first EVER!! ….*looks around* fan fic…anyways I hope ya'll will be nice since it's my first story even tough I've written before but not like this lol. Anyways this story I want to get it right so this is just a sneak peak really sorry if you start to get into it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks in anyway way shape or form.

Prologue.

Alvin looked at the time. It was 10:05. He started pacing "Man where is she?" he whispered to himself. He stopped and took a deep breath. The air was cold even though of the warm unwanted cigarette smoke lingering beside him. He noticed the smell and wrinkled his noise from the smell. He went inside the theater he was waiting at. And of course he was waiting on Brittney. They have been dating the last 7 years every since her 12th birthday when he offered her a moon ring. He chuckled to himself. She actually thought it was amazing when he just found it in Theodore's side of the room in a drawer. He felt bad for that of course and actually bought her a necklace that had a moon stone on it. That when he finally told her…he finally said

"Alvin!" He jumped to her voice popping out of now where. He slowly looked at her smiling.

"Hey didn't see you come in. sorry." He said scratching the back of his head. Then she started to shake hers.  
"No, no I'm sorry that I'm late. My hair-"

"Say no more!" Alvin interrupted. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a pink ribbon. She gasped

"You found it!!" she slowly took it out of his hand looking at it gently; after all it was basically old as she was. It was her first hair ribbon and only wore it on special occasions. She went to Alvin's house a few weeks after they have started dating and lost it there. She looked up at him. and slowly hugged him. "Thank you so much" she let go and started to tie the ribbon which was once her mothers in her hair.


	2. Arthours Note

Alright alright I know if you even care you're probably like HEY !! GET ON WITH THE CHIPMUNKS ALREADY!! But I have a problem I want anyone who saw august rush to help me make this story. I already got Girl4Christ15 trying to help me but I when I start to finely post the real chapters (and the whole ones at that) I want you to see if I left anything out. But im going to try to get the first chapter posted by the end of the week. So I hope these delays won't make you think im not going to write this story because its like edged into my head right now!

Send me a message if you have ideas!


	3. The Horrible News

Alvin looked at the time. It was 10:05. He started pacing "Man where is she?" he whispered to himself. He stopped and took a deep breath. The air was cold even though of the warm unwanted cigarette smoke lingering beside him. He noticed the smell and wrinkled his noise from the smell. He went inside the theater he was waiting at. And of course he was waiting on Brittney. They have been dating the last 7 years every since her 12th birthday when he offered her a moon ring. He chuckled to himself. She actually thought it was amazing when he just found it in Theodore's side of the room in a drawer. He felt bad for that of course and actually bought her a necklace that had a moon stone on it. That when he finally told her…he finally said

."Alvin!" He jumped to her voice popping out of now where. He slowly looked at her smiling

."Hey didn't see you come in. sorry." He said scratching the back of his head. Then she started to shake hers.  
"No, no I'm sorry that I'm late. My hair-"

"Say no more!" Alvin interrupted. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a pink ribbon. She gasped

"You found it!!" she slowly took it out of his hand looking at it gently; after all it was basically older as she was. It was her first hair ribbon and only wore it on special occasions. She went to Alvin's house a few weeks after they have started dating and lost it there. She looked up at him, and slowly hugged him. "Thank you so much" she let go and started to tie the ribbon which was once her mothers in her hair.

When she tied it on tightly, Alvin held up his arm and she took hold and they walk back outside, together in the cold winter night, to get to there local club. As they head across the street Brittney shivered a little because of the freezing wind. Alvin laughed under his breath. Brittney heard this and jerked on his hand to get his attention.

"What is it?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. Alvin still looking ahead, holding her hand, and walking past the old torn up gate stopped.

"…Just wondering why you're so dressed up all the time…Whenever we hang out." He finely answered looking at he clothes she was wearing. A pink short sleeved shirt and a red vest over it and a white knee length skirt and creamy pink boots. She looked at herself. Alvin got her the vest during the summer and she couldn't stop wearing it.

She thought for a minute then an old grin popped on her face (like the classic "ahhh haaa I got an evil idea!!" grin). She quickly looked up to him with puppy eye's and said

"I wanted to wear something special for but-"she let go of his arm "if you don't like what I wear anymore I guess I'll go home.." She turn around to walk off. Alvin quickly grabbed her, turned her around and hugged her into a kiss. She going to kiss back but he backed off, as soon as she did.

"You know I hate when you do that because you knew what I meant." He said while taking off his sweater. She shivered again slightly. He handed her his trademark sweater. "..But you do look beautiful tonight..." He said, as she hesitantly took it from him.

She slipped it on blushing on what he said. Then she giggled remembering what she would of said 10 years ago when they where 7. Her head popped out of the sweater, smiling.

"I know right. No one is more beautiful than I am…."She said as she fixed her hair again. Alvin looked at her dumbfounded. He shook his head, and took her hand again then started to head off toward there club again.

"Are we 8 again I take it?" he said. She laughed out loud to his reaction. She held his hand tight. Trying to get his attention again.

"Those where good time though you have to admit dear." She whispered to him. He raised one eyebrow this time and looked back at her.

"You mean that love/hate relationship we had going on?" he asked. She cocked her head to one said thinking back on the days while looking down the path, amazingly they where already in the woods.

"Well that and how cute you where always trying to beat me at anything and……EVERYTHIGN" She yelled bumping her hip into his. He staggered from it little but was able to keep hold of her hand.

"OH ITS ON!!" he yelled. She yelped, let go of his hand and ran off down the path giggling with the club house within view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon looked at his watch. The loud music was kind of giving him a head ache and with the horrible news he had…it didn't mix well in his mind 'Man come on Alvin you need to get here' he yelled in his mind. He wept a tear from he eye. 'STUPID ALVIN THE NIGHT HE EVER NEEDED HIS CELL PHONE HE FORGOT!!' he screamed into his mind even harder. Even more tears came out from his eyes because he defiantly did not want to feel that way toward Alvin right now.

"HELLO EVERYONE!!" a yell came from the door. It was Alvin with Brittney I his arms. Almost no one even seemed to notice Alvin due to everyone dance t the music. Simon started to run toward Alvin trying to hold back tears. Alvin saw Simon running toward him. He never saw Alvin cry unless it was for something very bad and Brittney noticed it to. He put Brittney down as soon as Simon got to them. He looked horrible. "Simon what's wrong!?" They both asked but Alvin a bit louder. Simon hugged Alvin Tightly. He wasn't holding back the tears anymore.

"…It..It was Dave…he…he…he was in a car accident.."

************************

yes i know sad but please review and tell wactha think....i mean the button is just write there...so ...click it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! LOL


	4. The new news

Dave was in a comma for awhile. None of the Doctors knew if he was going to come out of it. But in about 4 months he slowly came out of it, but that was not the worst news. Along with the comma Dave had hazardous material enter his body during the crash. The material in his body was slowly killing him. When Alvin asked the doctors said they give him 10 years at the most. Alvin was devastated.

To everyone's surprise even tough Dave knew about his death that would show up any time he still acted the same. So eventually everything went back to normal for a while. The Boys went on tour still with Dave as there manager because he insisted that he went. The boys didn't argue after that. They wanted to spend as much time with him as they could. The girls continued touring also but they won the argument to make David stay home and rest.

"ALVIN!!!!" David yelled from his chair. Alvin put down the newspaper he was reading in the kitchen. He was reading an article about the chippettes, which he found humorous because only half the things it said in the article, was true. Alvin walked into the living room where David was sitting.

"Yeah dad?" he answered calmly. David slowly turned his head to him. He slowly put on a smile.

"Come sit down and talk to me." He asked with a weak voice. Alvin chuckled as he went to sit down, David must have worn himself out yelling his name. When Alvin sat down David just looked him.

"….um Dave you wanted to talk to me?" Alvin asked not able to bear the silence.

"Alvin…I think it's about time you moved out…" David simply stated. There was a moment of silence. Then it clicked in Alvin's head

"But DAVED!!! I want to-"he was interrupted by Dave putting up his hands.

"The reason I'm am telling you this is because not only me but the others are getting worried about you Alvin. Simon is in collage hoping to be a professor after this musical career is done; Theodore is helping Elanore open a local Dinner. But you, your still here with me." David said. He got up and fetched a book. : Its about time you got out and see the world. And figure out what you are going to do with your self." He sat back down beside Alvin. The book was the photos of their childhood, and all there adventures they had. "What I am trying to say is Alvin is that you matured in to a fine adult now. But your intentions are that of kids." Alvin didn't understand when David said this. "Alvin you can't hope for something and expect it to happen by just running away or standing still." Alvin thought about this.

"David I don't understand..." Alvin finally said after a moment silence. David sighed sadly and got up.

"I hope you will one day at least…" David put the book down and walked to his room and closed the door slowly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next 2 years David was getting weaker and weaker. Then the night finally came. He passed away in his sleep. No one knew exactly what time Alvin was at Brittney's and found him the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral was slightly large for a local home town man. People from all over the world that they meet on there adventures was there. Theodore couldn't stop crying along with the girls. Simon keeps shading a tear now and then but, Alvin couldn't cry, it was like he was almost too sad to cry. Because when David died something of Alvin's went with him. Alvin's peace of mind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then it happened Simon and Jeanette where moving away to study at Harvard. They say they might not be able to talk to them for a while. Theodore and Elanore's business became quit a successes and had to move away tighter to open up other Diner. They also said they might not be able to talk to them for a while. That left Alvin and Brittney, but Alvin was always to depressed to talk much to Brittney almost tough they leaved tougher it seemed to bratty Alvin was so far away.

"Brittney..." Alvin called her name one night.

"Hmm?" she answered back

I need to tell you something." He said sadly.

"What that your finally getting a job?" she answered again.

"No. it's that I am…am going away…." Alvin almost said in a whisper. Brittney's eyes shoot wide open when she heard him say this.

"Where to?" she asked with a curious voice.

"No Brittney I mean I am just leaving… away from here….I don't know where ill be going." Brittney sat up, off of Alvin's lap.

"What?" Brittney she thinking she misses heard. Alvin didn't answer back tough he just sat there with his eyes closed. Brittney suddenly had a rush of anger.

SMACK! She slapped him across the face.

"ANSWER ME!!" she yelled with tears willing up in her eyes. But Alvin remained silent.

SMACK! She slapped him again.

"ANSWER ME, D#$ IT!" but Alvin just started to turn away. He started walking away into his room and started packing things. Brittney was crying but she was more angry than upset. "SO YOUR JUST GOING TO RIN AWAY?!?" She yelled at him as he zipped up his bag.

"I'm not running away…" he simply answered quietly. He picked up his guitar and started for the door.

"GO ON LEAVE! YOU'RE A# IS NOT COMING BACK IF YOU DO!!! He continued to yell. When Alvin got to his car he put his stuff inside. He open the drivers door but stop for a brief second.

"I'm…so sorry Brittney…" he said only loud enough for Brittney to hear. He got in and slowly drove off.

Brittney slammed the door behind her. She fell to the floor crying when the sound caused by the slamming of the door stopped echoing trough the house. She slowly got up sobbing. She reaches for the phone. She dialed a number with slight difficulty due to her hand shaking.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Miller please…comes get me…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days Brittney felt horrible. Not only depressed but he also felt a little sick. She only thought it was because she was heart broken

"I told you Alvin was the worst possible choice you ever made." Mrs. Miller stated with a snobbish attitude. Brittney wasn't really listening. She felt horrible she couldn't stop throwing up the past few days. Then something popped into her head. She Got up quickly and ran to her room.

"Brittney? Are you ok?" asked when she saw her running out of the living room. Brittney didn't answer got to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours passed since Brittney ran to her room. Mrs. Miller was on her chair sewing a scarf for Brittney. She was actually happy that she was living with her again. The she heard Brittney slowly coming down the stairs

"Brittney?" she asked to see if it was her. She turned around to see Brittney wide eyed at a small device she was holding in her hands.

"I'm…I'm pregnant…."


	5. The baby

Okay people I know this is going to be like the last sad chapter …sorry for this story being so sad but it's like the only way I can get this point across but this will probably be the last sad chapter for awhile. So bare with me for this last sad chapter. Btw before anyone gets confused Brittney and Alvin*and the rest* are both 22 at this point. David died in like 4 years, after the crash... yeah...I know I am horrible.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Brittney tried to get a hold of Alvin anyway she could. But she had no luck what so ever she never got in contact her sisters or their husbands to be since they left. It seemed everyone left everyone except Mrs. Miller.

She got up slowly. It's been 7 months now. Her bulge was almost at maximum size. She looked out her window to see people on her street. Just some neighbors who live near by taking a walk. Then she noticed a particular family. It was a young couple. Probably in there late twenties, but what caught her eye was that there was a little girl on tip of the father's shoulders, looking like she was laughing and having a good time. This struck Brittney in the heart. She wants to be the woman holding the man's hand laughing with the baby…And she wanted Alvin to be the one she was holding hands with.

"Uh Brittney I want you to know that the doctor said to keep taking your medicine." Mrs. Miller said as she open her bedroom door. "Did you take them dear?" she asked with a mothers tone added to it. Britney nodded, but didn't look away from outside. "Ok. I was just making sure." Mrs. Miller started to close the door.

"I am going after him." Brittney said. This stopped Mrs. Miller.

"Come again dear?"

"I am going after him. Alvin." She turned away from the window to look at Mrs. Miller. "As soon as I am back on my feet, I am taking my baby and going to look for him." Mrs. Miller Didn't change face expression when she said this.

"Brittney." She walked closer. "You can't be serious. He left you. Besides, you a great job coming up! Remember Mr. Tallison? (.iTall… Mr. Tallison? LOL!) He saw you play the violin, and he wants you in his world famous Orchestra! But as soon as you have the baby and nurse the sweet thing for a while." Brittney eyebrow narrowed in disagreement. "Brittney! Please its better this way! That poor excuse for a man is-"

"THAT MAN IS MY CHILDS FATHER!" Brittney interrupted "...and I am going to find him…..Mrs. Miller only put he head down when she said this again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month and 9 days later.

"Alright Ms. Miller just take deep breaths!" The doctor informed Brittney as she was being rolled down the hallway of the hospital. She went in to labor this morning, and it was actually painful. More painful than the professional describe. "CLEAR THE HALL!" the doctor yelled.

"Alright Ms. Miller...keep pushing…" Brittney pushed with all her might till she felt like she was going to pass out. "Damn…Get the tools in here now!!!" The doctor ordered the nurses. Brittney got worried

"What is wrong?!?" She gasped between breaths.

" Ms. Miller? We are going to have to do a C-section." The doctor answered. "All you need to do now is relax. But do try not to fall asleep." He said jokingly at the end. Brittney got angry because it was no time for joke but didn't pay any attention to it. She put her head down and kept her breathing going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt it. She felt it come out of her. She even saw it. But it wasn't crying. She felt too weak; to stop them they would let her hold her baby… She felt Dizzy Everything was getting darker.

"Alvin…." was all she was able to whisper out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo! Alvin Hurry up mate! The gig starts in an hour!" Alvin looked to see who was yelling at him. Of course it was he new band member Brick.

"Hey I am coming!" He yelled back laughing while flipping him the bird. Right then, the wind picked up and there was only one word in Alvin's head. He turned around and looked out into the lake they where beside. "…Brittney."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittney awoke with a jump. "Where is he?" was all she was able to slur out not evening knowing if some one was there to hear her. She heard sobbing next to her. It was familiar she opened her eyes wider to see Mrs. Miller sitting next to her weeping. "What was it?" Mrs. Miller sobs again.

"A boy." She whispered out. Then Brittney finally noticed Mrs. Miller was still weeping even tough she was okay.

"What happened!?" She asked with a startling voice jumping up a little. A quick sharp pain went to her lower stomach when she did. She ignored it the best she could.

"Brittney..." Mrs. Miller was only able to sob out again "I am so sorry..." Brittney heart raced with fear. "Your baby…died" She began to sob even louder. Brittney world shattered. The only reason for her to stay happy just died. The only chance for her to find Alvin…died. A ball seemed to stick itself in her throat resisting the tears that where coming, but she let them come anyways.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yes I know I KNOW I make this story so depressing!! I'm so sorry!!  You should have seen it before I took even sadder parts out. But yeah I am finally done with the beginning the next Chapter is defiantly already one of my favorites of this story! Thanks for reading….Oh and review and tell me what you think. And I still might need help… there is no such thing as to much help to make the later chapters even better!


	6. Evan Taylor Chipmunk style

Hey guys sorry I have not been on for a while my computer basically got fried during a thunder storm near Christmas and when I turn it on all the memory was gone so I don't have august rush on my computer any more so I don't have anything to go from but from memory. But I hope you enjoy this chapter it's going to be short since I wanted to make another story to so ill work at both or them little at a time. Anyways REVIEW!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sounds where sinking in together but just not right. The beeping of the horns from outside was off from the ticking clock up on the wall. Evan Taylor open his hazel eye's, sighed, and then closed them to see if the short break gave the sounds a chance to catch up the clock's tempo. No successes. He took off his red beanie to run his hand through his dark brown hair and shifted in the chair. "Evan Taylor?" a woman he didn't notice approach asked.

"Um. Yes ma'am."

"Mr. Theodore will see you now." She said happily. The 10 year old hoped out of the chair and started following the happy woman down the hall. He notices charity for orphans. Right now he was going to see the new man who was head of the child services department. A Chipmunk (like him) who was a little obese. He also heard his wife used to run a bunch of restraints but she decided to sell all of them and move here into Washington and open a few of them.

He stepped through an office door to see a him sitting at a desk reading a file. "Sir? Mr. Taylor is here." The large chipmunk looked up. He had a strange moustache, which almost made Evan bust out laughing because it was a moustache that you would see on a hardcore biker but this man seemed he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Ah Marvelous! Come in Evan. Sit down, Sit down!" He chuckled. Evan did as he was told. "I got some great news! Evan, you're going to be adopted!" He said his arms open.

Evan face did not change from the blank stare as when he came in to the office. "What's wrong? I would think a child your age would be glad to be adopted." Mr. Theodore said.

"It's not that I'm not happy it's just"

"You think your parents are still alive?" Evan wasn't shocked when he heard the new child services say this. He always thought they where alive which gave problems for being adoption. So that 'attitude' was written down in his file. That must be what he was reading when he came in. "Look Evan your lucky to be adopted at this age. Also I can see you're that you've grown up from what it says in your files. Wait let me see here." He looked at the file again. "Tricking another orphaned that if flapped his arms hard enough he could fly?" Evan lowered his set slightly. It was true he was a little mischievous when he was younger. He doesn't know why but some times he mastermind ideas he had to try, but over the years he learned to control it. "Anyways, look this is basically your last chance for a good family. They live in North Dakota but they where recommended you by the department and are coming to get you tomorrow." Evan thoughts shattered. "Evan? Look gives them a chance. If you parents where still alive they would have came for you by now."

Evan stepped outside with his guardian to get on the bus to head back for the orphanage. 'No. I know they are still alive. At least I can feel they are. If I leave for North Dakota I'll never find out!' as soon as he thought this he sprinted away it the streets

"EVAN!!!" His guardian called but Evan did not look back it was all or nothing for him.


End file.
